ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Huitzil
How Huitzil joined the Tourney Huitzil is one of many robots that were created by Pyron who came to Earth 65 million years ago. When they were created, they were programmed with orders to destroy all life on the planet. After destroying all the dinosaurs, they went deep underground. Huitzil had gone into a long sleep and its functions had been dead ever since. Around 520 A.D., they were found by the Aztecs and were used for many purposes. Later they were put into the Teotihuacan ruins and went into a long sleep again. When their creator Pyron came back to Earth, one of them awoke again and prepared to complete its original orders again. Later, due to a malfunction, Huitzil carried out new orders: to protect a child named Cecil. Character Select Screen Animaton Huitzil activates his magnets and pulls the camera to him until we see his upper body. He then says "Destroy Darkstalkers now.". Special Attacks Plasma Beam (Neutral) Huitzil shoots a bright laser from it's eyes. If the laser hits, it will freeze the opponent for 4 seconds. Might Launcher (Side) Huitzil bends backwards, revealing bomb launchers and shoots two bombs from the legs forward. When they hit the ground, they go off like Bob-Ombs. Plasma Roller (Up) Huitzil quickly changes into a sharp ball and flies upwards giving off electricity. much like Samus's up special. If anyone dares go into the path of Huitzil, he will damage them for 4 hits. Circuit Scrapper (Down) Huitzil attaches his feet to the ground and turns his arms into magnets with a magnet force close to him. If anyone tries to go into his reach, Huitzil sticks the trapped opponent to the magnets, raises them up, crouches while spinning then rises back up and shoots the opponent off. Final Guardian (Hyper Smash) Huitzil says "Initiating order Bravo." then goes on his frontal while releasing machine guns and rocket launchers from his back. Cecil orders "Fire!" then Huitzil shoots its firing arsenal forward for 6 seconds, damaging anyone foolish enough to go into range. Final Guardian Beta (Final Smash) Huitzil moves his right arm to the side, then sends it outward, shooting a ball of energy forward. If it hits, it entraps the opponent in inescapable rings (much like during General Zod's sentencing). Huitzil then says "Execution order accepted." and activates his tank form and turns his arms and shoulders into machine guns while Cecil orders "Fire, fire, fire!" Huitzil then begins firing on the entrapped prey. After 7 seconds, the opponent is blasted away. This can also badly hurt opponents not in the ring cage. Victory Animations #Huitzil says "Misison completed. Celebrating." then releases his center drum and turns his arms into drum sticks and begins beating the drum while Cecil does a victory dance. #Huitzil finds birds tweeting and some land on him. He says "Remorse found." Cecil then says ":Oh, those birds are so cute!". #Huitzil turns his arms into machine guns and fires into the air while Cecil jumps up happily in victory The little Aztec boy says "You did! You won again!" . #*Huitzil turns his arms into machine guns and fires into the air while Cecil jumps up happily in victory The little Aztec boy says "You did! You won again!". Huitzil also says "Life form terminated.". (Shadow victories only) On-Screen Appearance Huitzil appears in car form driven by Cecil the little boy then the robot turns to its normal form and announces "Mission starting.". Special Quotes *Unknown life form detected. (When fighting Shadow) *Darkstalker sighted. Terminate immediately. (When fighting any Darkstalkers universe character including himself) *Likelyhood of escape time for target: none. (When fighting Alisa) *Barney's location does not compute. (When fighting Hannah) *Shin Kamiya's rage is out of control. (When fighting Shin) Trivia *Cecil, the little boy, shares his English voice actress with B.B. Hood and Vivian of the Shadow Sirens. *Cecil, the little boy, shares his Japanese voice actor with DoorMouse. *Huitzil shares his English voice actor with Dian Wei. *Huitzil shares his Japanese voice actor with Thundurus. *The rival of Huitzil is Shadow the Hedgehog. The second rival of Huitzil is also Shadow. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney